1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated fireplaces in general. More specifically, the present invention relates to low cost fireplaces that comprise an open-ended fiber insulation firebox and combustion chamber formed or molded in one piece from a slurry of refractory ceramic fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It was known heretofore that flat panels of lightweight, low coefficient of heat transfer ceramic material could be made. Heat-N-Glow of Savage Minnesota has produced and incorporated thin panels of such insulating ceramic material into floors of their prefabricated fireplaces that are made of sheet metal.
In our co-pending application U.S. Ser .No. 08/588,866 there is shown and described an open-ended non-porous ceramic combustion chamber which may be assembled from panels in the field or made by forming a one piece open box on forming molds. Both type open boxes may be assembled into a fireplace by adding a burner and a log set, etc. The burner system illustrated employs the floor of the firebox as the floor of the combustion chamber. The referenced application also shows and describes how standard fireplace boxes may be assembled into different fireplace units by connecting a burner system to the open box and connecting different exhaust stacks and air supplies to the standard open box.
The present application shows and describes improvements in this co-pending application which may be universally applied to all types of fireplace configurations, thus, the present invention when applied to prefabricated fireplaces substantially reduces the manufacturing cost of the most expensive fireplaces and for the first time provides the technology to produce very low cost decorative gas fireplaces for custom installation and for stand alone unvented units.
Applicants are not aware of any prefabricated fireplace units which do not require an outer housing or separate outer insulation around the outside of the combustion chamber or firebox.
It would be desirable to provide a novel fireplace units that virtually eliminates sheet metal combustion chambers, outer sheet metal shrouds and expensive stamped sheet metal forms and also provide a low cost fireplace unit.